wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 28, 2016 Thursday Night SmackDown
The April 28, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on April 26, 2016 at the Verizon Wireless Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire. Episode summary Roman Reigns sent The Miz packing With their huge WWE World Heavyweight Championship showdown Sunday at WWE Payback looming, Roman Reigns started off SmackDown by calling on his phenomenal challenger AJ Styles to admit the “truth” that he is advising Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Instead, The Big Dog got Intercontinental Champion The Miz and his wife Maryse. The A-lister, who was still seething over his encounter with Styles and his buddies last week on SmackDown, took the moment to pat himself on the back for being the first to publically declare collusion between the No. 1 contender and his friends. Of course, The Awesome One also managed to insult WWE’s top titleholder, who promptly punched him in the mouth before tossing him from the ring. Pre-Payback war of words on ‘Ambrose Asylum’ Dean Ambrose took a moment before hosting the “Ambrose Asylum” to deliver a heated warning to Chris Jericho before their matchup this Sunday at WWE Payback. But the unstable Superstar’s emotional message was just the tip of the iceberg of what was to come on his new talk show. WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte — flanked by her two-time WWE Hall of Famer father Ric Flair — and No. 1 contender Natalya engaged in a highly personal and tense war of words just days before their title clash at WWE Payback. The Queen of Harts — who will have her WWE Hall of Famer uncle Bret Hart in her corner this Sunday — took aim at The Nature Boy, calling him creepy and claiming he helps his daughter cheat because he knows she isn’t good enough to win without it. The Hart Dungeon graduate quickly found herself in a spirited back-and-forth with The Dirtiest Player in the Game over his storied past against the “Hit Man.” Needless to say, any sour feelings between champion and challenger only worsened after this impassioned meeting. Will Natalya back up her prediction and make Charlotte tap at WWE Payback en route to becoming the new WWE Women’s Champion? Plus, what will happen if Ric Flair attempts to interfere in the contest and Bret Hart is waiting on the other side of the ring? If SmackDown’s “Ambrose Asylum” is any indication, it will be an explosive encounter. Roman Reigns vs The Miz With his WWE Payback challenger seated at ringside, Roman Reigns overcame Intercontinental Champion The Miz in a huge Champion vs. Champion main event after delivering a Spear for the victory. Following the contest, a tense staredown between titleholder and challenger quickly erupted into a chaotic brawl after Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson arrived. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion went on the attack first, but was eventually overpowered by AJ Styles’ friends. The Usos then rushed the ring to help their fallen cousin, as The Phenomenal One stood back and watched the carnage take place. The No. 1 contender’s attempt to remain neutral was thwarted when Jimmy Uso hit him with a right hand. Styles fought back with an enzuigiri kick before Gallows fell on the sword for the phenomenal Superstar by standing in front of thunderous Spear from Reigns. Both Superstars then narrowly missed nailing their finishing moves on one another before taking a breath to survey SmackDown’s final chaotic scene. Who will stand tall this Sunday at WWE Payback when WWE World Heavyweight Champion defends his title against AJ Styles? Results * Singles Match: Roman Reigns defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Eden Stiles * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes